


but as it is, i'll dream of her tonight

by wildpaul



Category: The Beatles, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildpaul/pseuds/wildpaul
Summary: September 2, 1965.Paul and Jane reunite after Paul arrives home from the band's North American tour.~“You're too loud, honey.” he warned her silently, as he placed a kiss behind her ear. “I know you don't want to disturb the... neighbours.” Another kiss. “So please... be quiet. For me..”
Relationships: Jane Asher & Paul McCartney, Jane Asher/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	but as it is, i'll dream of her tonight

**Author's Note:**

> While loosely based on [real life events](https://www.beatlesbible.com/1965/09/01/travel-san-francisco-to-london/), this is only **fiction**. I don't own Paul, Jane or the Beatles.
> 
> Set at Wimpole Street, where Paul has lived with the Ashers for about 2,5 years.

“Shhh...”  
  
  
He slowed his thrusts down and soon the dimly lit room quietened down almost entirely. Her body was shivering below his as he was breathing roughly against her neck, his sighs hot on her porcelain skin.  
  
“D-don't fucking shush me!” she whispered loudly in frustration, however this only managed to put an audible, satisfied smirk on his face. He maintained his small, teasing thrusts but they weren't enough for her. Searching for more, she lifted her hips up, but she was quickly pressed back into the mattress with his entire weight landing on her, and in the process he pushed himself fully into her hotness, locking her under his body and preventing her from moving, something which resulted in another bit back moan from her.  
  
“You're too loud, honey.” he warned her silently, as he placed a kiss behind her ear. “I know you don't want to disturb the... neighbours.” Another kiss. “So please... be quiet. For me..”  
  
The tone of his voice was stern and sweet, warm and demanding, and she felt like she was being held captive in heaven and hell at the same time. With his chest still pressed against her back, he slid his hand under hers, and she clasped it gratefully as he slowly began moving again, hitting that mighty spot in her with every thrust.  
  
She was trying hard to stay quiet, real hard, but tonight she just couldn't do it. The way his entire body was finally touching hers after such a long time, the way the heat that he radiated seemed to surround and engulf her, the way each push was deeper and faster, they could have sent her into another world; it was simply too much to bear. Tiny whimpers started to escape her mouth again, her fingers tightened around his hand - she was losing it.  
  
His fiery breath appeared next to her face again.  
  
“Just a bit more.” He whispered into her ear and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold it back with all her strength. His teeth grazed the soft skin beneath them and after a quick kiss on her cheek, he hungrily started to suck a red mark on her neck, a mark that she knew she would spend hours gazing on if she didn't have to cover it the next morning. The sudden stimulation made her tighten her walls around him, which caused him to lose his rhythm for a second and he bit down hard on her neck, a sign that let her know he was getting close as well, and pride flooded her chest. “Fuck. You're doing so well, baby.” he murmured into her skin between kisses, his voice full of lust and love.  
  
Suddenly he disappeared from behind her and with her face still on the bed she was grabbed by her waist and propped onto her knees. She arched her back obediently but he gave her no time to catch her breath, he started pounding into her with force, his fingers digging into the soft flesh on her hips. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. The sound and the sensation of his balls slapping against her folds and stimulating her clit were driving her mad. Her hands tugged at the white, almost glowing sheets, and she let out a small wanton moan, which was quickly answered by a distant growl from him.

She just wished she could see him. His beautiful face with pleasure and determination all over it, brows knitted in concentration, sweat rolling down his throat, the way his jaw would clench after a deep thrust and finally, that dangerous twinkle in his eyes, which never failed to make her heart beat faster. His lover's name absentmindedly rolled off her lips as she gripped the sheets harder.  
  
Abruptly the man's movements stopped and he slipped out of her - making her whine at the unexpected emptiness and the loss of touch - he reached forward and with his hands under her breasts he lifted her up, so her back was against his chest again. If it weren't for his firm hold around her, her knees would have given out under her body.  
  
She threw her head back on his shoulder, offering her neck for more, and he gladly complied her request, attaching his lips to her pale skin, as if he was drinking and devouring her. His restless hands roamed her body, feeling every curve and every bit of her feverish skin, and eventually stopped at her breasts, which made her moan loudly as she clutched at his arms. While he was languidly moving them in their embrace, his throbbing member between her legs was just grazing her entrance and she wasn't sure how she was still able to breathe. Her hand blindly shot up to his head and she buried her fingers into his tousled, black hair, pressing him into her neck even more, not wanting to let that mouth ever leave her skin.  
  
When one of his hands crept down south however, she knew it was almost all over for her.  
  
After he swiped his fingers over her wet folds, he started to draw lazy circles on her clit and she cried out in pleasure. He gripped her breast harder, and to swallow her delicious sounds he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She was squirming under his touch, moving her hips back and forth messily, unable to get enough of the pleasure his dick was bringing to her as it slid between her folds, she just needed more, wanting him inside her again. A low, approving hum from him sent shivers down her spine, and with his hand he reached further down and pressed his member to her folds, moaning at the way his cock was trapped between her heat and his own palm.  
  
“I know.” he breathed into her mouth.  
  
God, this is insane, _he_ is insane, she thought, and she loved every second of it. This had become their habit a long time ago, it was almost a ritual of some sort, that whenever they met after being apart for a long time, they would draw out love-making as much as they could. It was always an amazing experience for both of them, it seemed to make their reunions so much more cathartic but right now.. she simply reached her limit. She just needed to come, she had been waiting for this for weeks, and now, finally she had him all for herself, he was everywhere, he was too much and yet she simply couldn't get enough of him. He kept teasing her like that for what seemed like forever, fondling her breast, showering her neck, jaw, cheeks with kisses all while keeping his adamant rhythm, and when she couldn't take it anymore she finally whispered one broken word onto his lips.

_“Please_.”  
  
With one last tug on her lips he broke the kiss and nodded as he searched for her eyes, his own hazel gaze almost looking feral in the orange lights.  
  
“I wanna see you.” he panted.

She's never felt more in love.

  
  
They both came like that, only breaking eye contact when they couldn't take it anymore, muttering each other's names and muffling their moans with deep kisses as they clung to each other. Her nails were drawing scarlet lines on his back, and when she felt his final thrust and groan, euphoria washed over her entire body.

⋯

The small lamp that was placed on the top of the piano was giving the room a golden glow, and they lay there snuggled up against each other in silence. She was playing with his hand, tenderly stroking his calloused fingertips, putting their palms together, intertwining their fingers - and all he could do was marvel at the innocent, beautiful touches, and surrender to her gentle game. The contrast between their hands, her fair, freckled skin and the dark hairs on him, never stopped fascinating him, it was like a painting coming alive in front him.  
  
He let himself trace the lines on her open palm, his thumb caressed her delicate wrist and when he felt her pulse for a second it seemed like his own heart had skipped a beat. He inched even closer to her and after pressing a few light kisses on her shoulder he buried his face into the back of her neck, breathing in her intoxicating sweet scent that he couldn't get enough of.  
  
He hadn't felt this wonderful in weeks. He missed her touch, her laughter, her voice, her presence...  
  
  
  
He could hardly open his eyes when he felt a soft kiss being placed on the corner of his mouth. In fact, he couldn't open them at all, so more kisses followed, each of them longer and deeper.  
  
“Mhm.” he subconsciously hugged her closer to him, and her sweet, faint giggles like a piece of beautiful music filled the air between them. “Stay...” That was all he could mumble sleepily as he blindly searched for her lips, craving another kiss. He got it, but soon a finger was placed on his own hungry, dazed lips.  
  
“I have to go.” she whispered and he wished he didn't have to hear those words tonight. His eyes opened up quickly - and somewhat painfully, his eyelids feeling extremely heavy with sleep, his brain suddenly way too aware of what was happening.  
  
“Uh, I'm sorry I haven't-, is it that late already?” his disoriented gaze searched for the clock on the bedside table behind her. “You should have woken me up, I-” however before he could have finished the sentence she grabbed his face and he was silenced with a small kiss.  
  
“Shush, it's alright.” she whispered against his lips. “I know you're tired.” she smiled at him, caressing his cheeks and he simply melted under her touch.  
  
“Yeah but still, don't let me sleep when you're here.” he argued as he forced back a yawn. She shook her head affectionately, and they both leaned in for yet another long kiss, unable to say goodbye for the night.

“Hm, wait.. wait a second, so you can shush me but I'm not allowed to do it?” he leaned back with a perplexed look on his face. “What's the deal with that, eh?” he pressed on and he playfully started poking and tickling her stomach beneath the sheets.

“Oh come on!” she protested, tickling him back as she tried to hold back her giggles - a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. They kept tickling and attacking each other until finally she gave up and switching to another weapon she buried her face in his chest, which did manage to stop his cruel actions. "I hate you...” she mumbled into his skin. To give her statement some more weight she tangled their legs together.

“-ey, lying is bad, even when it comes to the most talented actresses.” he tutted. His reward from her was another poke on the ribs.

As they continued lying there, just enjoying each other's presence, a comfortable silence fell on the room. He felt like he hasn't experienced calmness like this in weeks. His hand was lightly stroking her waist - sometimes wondering a bit lower - and she kept pressing small kisses on his damp chest as she was playing with the dark hairs there, an act which after all this time still made those butterflies appear in his stomach.

It was always at times like this that his thoughts would wonder into one specific territory. However he usually had trouble wording them… There was a barrier in him, that somehow, sometimes, just made it impossible for him to be as clear and open about these things as he would have preferred. But this was something he’d been thinking about for such a long time now and she knew that too. At least he hoped so. He cleared his throat.

“Hope the work at Cavendish won't take too long, it’s time they finish it up already.” he spoke up, wincing immediately after the words left his mouth. That was barely a passable way to put it, he thought. 

He was truly looking forward to them moving in together in his new house though. He couldn't wait to have a space that was actually theirs, and only theirs, a space where they wouldn't have to worry about other people, a space where they could do anything, anywhere, a place with total freedom. A home. Their home. Just the idea of it was so exciting, he wished they could simply pack up right now and start living there immediately. At this point he definitely wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor if it meant the two of them could be together on their own. Holidays just weren't enough anymore.

A pair of tender, but intense blue eyes stopped him in his train of thought and his lips curled up at the sight in front of him. With her messy red hair and ocean-like gaze, she reminded him of a beautiful sunrise.

“Mhm, I know, I can't wait to move in there either.” she said softly with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth and a confident eyebrow rising under her fringe and of course, of course she would see right through him.

A small laugh left his mouth and his is eyes fell on the white blanket.

“Yeah, I think that's what I meant as well.” he admitted quietly and he looked up just in time to see that affectionate eye-roll appear on her face.

He was sure he had a way too love-struck stare on his face now, but he didn't care. He leaned in and pressed a tender kiss on her lips.

“I love you, Jane.”

 _God, why did he wait so long with saying that._ This couldn’t be compared to phone calls and letters, quick “love you’s” in a cab or lustful whispers while love-making. This was simply different.

The thought passed through his brain once more when he saw her eyes lit up in an endearing way, and she whispered back those five words he so longed to hear.

“I love you too, Paul.”

The only way he could possibly react was to capture her lips in yet another long kiss.

They could have talked for hours. So much has happened in those three, almost four weeks they’ve been apart, and they were eager not only to share their own adventures, but also to hear what the other has been up to and also to discuss how they would spend the upcoming weeks now that Paul had a longer break ahead of him. They had so much to talk about however they knew it was getting way too late and Jane as always had a tight schedule for the day.

“So when's this meeting in the morning?”

“We agreed to 9:30.”

Paul lifted his head up to take a look at the clock again and his face twisted into a grimace.

“What time is it?” Jane asked carefully when Paul's head fell back on the pillow with a thud.

“It's exactly 3 am.” answered Paul and they both sighed in defeat, knowing well what that meant. “But I'm taking you out for dinner tomorrow evening.” he thought about it for a second. “I mean today.”

“I know, I know. And we'll take a long walk after that. A late night walk maybe...”

“Hmm, a late night walk, sounds pretty good.” smiled Paul. “I'm in.”

With one last peck on his cheek Jane started to get up, climbing over Paul's body. However the peck quickly turned into a kiss and Jane's intention of getting up was abandoned as she remained seated on Paul's lap. Before he realized what he was doing, Paul's hands found their way to Jane's thighs and he was left looking up at her naked body in awe.

“Why is this part always so hard?” mused Jane, her eyes nailed to her restless fingertips that were lightly dancing on Paul's abdomen, sneaking through the hair below his navel, going dangerously lower each time.

The weight and feel of her on his thighs, her gentle caresses - which were like tiny electric shocks on his skin - immediately made Paul's brain dizzy. He gulped and with some difficulty he finally managed tear his gaze away from the mesmerizing sight in front of him and sitting up, his arms sneaked around Jane's waist. She pulled him even closer to her chest, which then left them in an embrace.  
  
“Jane.. if you don't go now...” Paul warned her silently as he nuzzled the skin above her breast, treasuring their last moments of closeness and the way her elegant fingers sneaked through the hair at his nape. Goodbyes, no matter in what circumstances, were always a different game for them.  
  
For a few seconds there was an anticipative silence lingering in the room around them but just when Paul was about speak again, Jane suddenly slipped out of his reach, leaving him there in the empty air, sheets piled on his legs. With a bitter relief he flopped onto his back, not bothering to cover his naked body, and his eyes followed Jane's figure, stealing the last glances of her for the night as she walked to the chair to pick up her clothes.  
  
“It's your fault Paul, really. You and your irresistible...” she teased, trailing off mid-sentence while she pretended to be busy with her nightgown.  
  
“My irresistible what?” Paul pressed on, his eyes still glued to her. He tucked his hand behind his head in a smug way, waiting for her to face him again.  
  
“Oh, you know..” Jane turned around slowly, still adjusting her robe. Once she looked up and her eyes fell on Paul, he smirked widely as that playful lip-bite appeared on her face.  
  
Clearing her throat and acting like she was unaffected by the sight in front of her Jane walked to the bed once more and sat down on it with maddening grace. Paul just stared at her with the same smug expression on his face, enjoying their little play.  
  
“You are even doing right now!” she said in disbelief.  
  
“I have no idea what you're talking about. Honest.” insisted Paul.  
  
Jane just shook her head, slowly picked up the blanket that was still on Paul's legs and with meticulous moves she gradually laid it down on his bare body, which shouldn't have felt as sensual as it did.  
  
“It's the eyes.” she whispered.  
  
“Wh- me eyes?” Paul asked, dumbfounded.  
  
_“Too_... We'll discuss the rest next time.” and with that and a quick final kiss she got up and made her way to the door, not giving Paul a chance to react.  
  
“That dinner and the late night walk can't come soon enough.” sighed Paul.   
  
“I know. But until then…” Jane blew him a kiss and after Paul caught with a wink she quietly stepped out of the room, leaving his boyfriend and his swirling thoughts alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Any type of feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> :)


End file.
